The Game
by Reiji-san
Summary: A Tenchi Muyo Crossover With Aliens vs Predator and Starcraft
1. The Beginning Moves

Authors Notes: I decided to make this story for three reasons: 

1.There aren't enough Alien Crossover Fics in the world.   
2.I like inflicting pain on unsuspecting readers *bwah hah ha hah ha* (Just kidding ^.^;;)   
3.I felt like it. So there! 

Copyrights: 

The Alien Series is owned by Fox and other such companies.....   
Tenchi Muyo is owned by its respective owners   
And of course, Starcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment 

Now, on with the fic! -Reiji-san   


* * *

The Game:   
Chapter 1:   
The Beginning Moves 

*Deep in the Reaches Of Interstellar Space.....* 

The Spaceship Absolution had been traveling through space for years, searching for a suitable planet to colonize, and terraform   
if need be. However, during transit, an unexpected ananomaly had entered the ship while the inhabitants had been in cryo. The   
ship went through its various identification protocols, and the organism did not fit any known lifeform, not even the Alien 'Bugs'   
encountered by the Colonial Marines many times before. The life form was a bipedial, 7' tall creature, which obviously wasn't   
human, owing to the lack of a mouth and a much more evolved brain. It surveyed the ship, noticed none of the usual Terran   
insignia or designations, and also noticed the lack of any alarms activated by a warp-in, or that there appeared to be no   
automated weapons. It then communicated to its ship, informed it that there was no threat, and was warped back...   


* * *

  
*The Masaki Residence, Japan* 

It was a normal day at the Masaki House. In the backround sounds of explosions and other such battle sounds could be heard   
in the backround. 

"Well, there they go again," said an exasperated Tenchi. "Won't they ever learn?" said an equally exasperated Sasami. "Well, I   
think it's rather interesting." said Washu, matter-of-factly. "Excuse me Washu, but you would think that we have enough   
'excitement' from trying to survive random alien's attacks..." muttered Tenchi. 

However, the day would become even more interesting as the day went on.....   


* * *

  
*Colonial Marines HQ* 

"Ok gentlemen, here are the specs. We have had 12 reports of unregistered spacecraft firing upon colonies, and 5 instances of   
boarding, 2 while the crew was in cryo. Now, we know that there are certain alien species other than mankind that appear to   
be somewhat intelligent, but we know of no others capable of building their own spacecraft, except for the instance on   
LV-426, but no other sightings of that kind of vessel have been reported, and . This means that we must try to see what these   
new aliens want, and what they are doing. Any questions?" asked the Head of Sol Marine Space force, which was responsible   
for operations throughout the core systems. 

"Yes sir, what do these ships look like?" asked General Kuno. 

"Reports say that they have mainly a yellow color, they are generally about 2x larger than our ships, and appear to be much   
more advanced than ours. Now, on to some other matters of business...-"   


* * *

  
Author's Notes: That concludes part 1 of this Saga. Any comments/questions should go to themanaknight@va.prestige.net   



	2. The Calling

Author's Notes: Hmmm.... it's been a while since i've added onto this story..... lol. I've since changed my screen name to Reiji-san, just so you know. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: The Alien Series is owned by Fox and other such companies. Tenchi Muyo is owned by Hitoshi Okuda and the respective comapnies. And of course, Starcraft is owned by Blizzard. 

* * *

  
**The Game:**   
Chapter 2: The Calling

*The Masaki Household* 

Luckilly, the fight between Aeka and Ryoko had dissapated just as soon as Sasami said it was time for dinner. In fact, the only way you could have told there had been any kind of fight was the fact that there was an extremely large crater just behind the house... 

"Really, Ryoko and Aeka, I understand that you two aggravate each other constantly, but could you please fight WITHOUT DESTROYING EVERYTHING?!?!?!?" yelled an exasperated Tenchi. 

"Yeah, you guys are really doing too much damage this place!" said Sasami. 

"Tenchi, I can't help it! That mean old princess provoked it, I swear!" said Ryoko, innocently. 

"Now you see here, you monster woman, YOU'RE the one who-" started Aeka, soon cut off. 

"QUIET!!!" yelled Washu, who had just come back from her lab. Everyone turned towards Washu, not wanting to aggravate the scientist any more than they already had. 

"Thank you," said Washu. "Anyway, I'm here to say that while I was running a scan on a suspicious looking anomaly that was just outside the Sol system when, suddenly, the signal totally disappeared." 

"Yeah, so? What's so important about that?" asked Ryoko, unimpressed. 

"IT'S IMPORTANT BECAUSE IT REAPPEARED IN THAT CRATER YOU GUYS MADE!!!!!!!" yelled Washu. 

"....." 

"That doesn't sound good..." said Noboyuki, making the understatement of the millenium.   


* * *

  
*The Crater* 

The Yautja had arrived. He had been traveling from his homeworld for about a week, thanks to the hyperdrive technology that his clan had purchased from the city dwellers, those cowardly folk who, although they were smarter than the hunters, they would not go on hunts except as mechanics for their ships. Looking over to his shipmates, the Yautja Clan leader had ordered that the shuttle for 'stocking' the planet with kainde amedha eggs. Truly, this would be a glorious hunt. 

*The Masaki Household: Washu's Lab* 

"See there! In the crater, there is something emiting high levels of radiation, and it doesn't appear to be natural..." said Washu, pointing out the anomaly. 

"Hmmm, well, maybe we'd better check it out..." said Ryoko, but was stopped as she was about to leave. 

"No, Ryoko. The radiation levels are too high. All we can do is either camoflague and/or block it off for now." stated Washu, dead seriously. 

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think you should start doing it fairly soon. I'm not too comfortable about there being a highly radioactive thing on my property." said Noboyuki. 

"I'll get on it right away..." said Washu, and started working on the barrier program...   


* * *

  
*The Yautja Ship* 

The Leader had detected some kind flickering wall suddenly go up all around the pit they had landed on. Their mechanic said it was a basic energy barrier, easy enough to penetrate. Also, it would not affect the seeding robot they had sent out already. The young ones they had would soon go on their first hunt, the Kainde Ameda Chiva, or Hard Meat Trial. They would either become true hunters, or they would die that day... 

"Dtai'k-dte sa-de nav'g-kon dtani'aun bpide." said one of the elder hunters. 

The Translation: The Fight Begun Would Not End Untill The End 

* * *

  
*Interdimensional Space* 

It had been watching all that had been happening with a slight smile. Soon, all the necessary players would be in place. Then, It would finally be time for the most... interesting event the universe would ever see. It had- 

"Hey, stop with the monologue already! And stop calling yourself It, Joel!" 

It had not heard this voice before. It- 

"Joel, stop it you're creeping me out. Anyway, how long have you been on that computer? Isn't it time to take the trash out anyway?" 

It sighed in disbelief. 

"Coming, mom"   


* * *

  
*Author's Notes* 

Well, here it is, Chapter 2. How am I doing so far? Please R+R. Also, the Yautja language I got at the following webpage: 

The Yautja Endcyclopedia 

-Reiji-san   


* * *

  
  
  



End file.
